Such a knife is known from DE 36 22 343 [U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,865]. The known knife has a housing in which a slide is slidably guided. The slide is provided with a cover, the knife blade being held between the base body of the slide and the cover. For actuating the slide, a longitudinal slide slot is provided laterally on the housing. When the slide is in the non-use position, the knife blade can be inserted through the longitudinal slide slot into the slide, in which the cover of the slide can be opened outward transverse to the blade advance direction and parallel to the transverse axis of the handle. The cover also forms the actuating element for the slide.
This knife, which is otherwise advantageous, can be improved in that the structural design of the knife is subject to limits. In particular, for changing the blade the longitudinal slide slot must be made large enough to enable the blade to pass through. Also, the knife can be improved in terms of manageability when changing the blade.